Kames ABC One Shots
by ForTheLoveOfUrie
Summary: Just 26 Kames stories that will be updated as fast as possible! They will mostly be fluff, but I will write a few smuts if your hearts desire them!
1. Intro

**KAMES ABC ONE SHOTS :D**

**Hey guys, this is my first time doing so many one shots at once and I'll need a little time to come up with the ideas. I hope you guys enjoy it and a new story will be up sometime this week. EXPECT IT! And while you wait (so patiently, I might add!) can you pretty please read my other stories and review please? The reviews fuel me!**

**Thanks guys,**

**Sarah**


	2. Air

**A = Air**

**Okay, so. This is my first one shot in this story thing! It's about how the BTR gang is on a plane, heading to California from Minnesota to start big time rush and Kendall gets a little, well, you'll see ;D a little, itty bitty hint of cargan lol. Stay beautiful readers! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT IF YOU WANT ANY SMUT IN THESE STORIES! I'll never know unless you tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dis shtuff. Sowiie.**

*******Third Person Yeahh*******

"_Flight 103 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding."_

The boys of the soon to be boy band Big Time Rush hear the announcement and rush to the gates of their plane. They won't be late and miss this flight again! As the boys we're giving the flight attendant their tickets, Kendall last, he noticed how cute James looked in his, as James calls it, 'air plane clothes for air planes', which is a pretty stupid name, Kendall thought. Never the less, he couldn't tear his eyes away from how James' butt was so perfectly shaped and how Kendall just wanted to shove his-

"Ticket please, sir." The flight attendant asks him, yanking him from his thoughts of the gorgeous brunette. Kendall glared at her, giving her the ticket as she smiled smugly at him. "Have a good flight, cutie." She said and winked at him. Kendall just smiled politely, thanking her and walking away to board the plane.

When they were all on the plane, they noticed that Logan and Carlos where in a different seating section then Kendall and James. "Have fun handling Carlos for the whole flight, Logie" James said to Logan, give him one of his signature sexy smirks. Logan grimaced back at them and went to sit with the hyper Latino boy of his dreams. Kendall just smiled as he and James made their way to their seats, thoughts of James and him in sexually situations clouding his mind.

Kendall knew he was gay since, well, forever. He always thought girls were nice and smelled pretty, but James was the guy for him, he was sure of it. If only he could make James sure of it too..

Kendall began humming a melody that just popped in his head while thinking of James. It sounded great; he wanted to remember it for later so he could write some lyrics to go with it. Actually, he had his handy- dandy mini notebook for song emergencies in his back pocket, as usual. He began scribbling the first things that came to mind as he thought of James, not even worrying that James was peering over his shoulder.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. And why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful every day. AWH KENDALL, WHO IS THIS ABOUT?" James asked, basically shrieking in Kendall's ear. Kendall looked at James and sighed, putting the notebook back into his pocket. That would have to wait for later.

"Nobody, James. I'm just writing random stuff" Kendall said, frowning at being caught by his secret love.

"Come on, Kendall; just tell me! I won't tell anyone, promise." James demanded, facing Kendall as fully as he could in these weird seats, pouting. Kendall could never resist the pout and James knew it, but this time Kendall's frown deepened as he turned to face the other way, looking out the window. "James, I-I really can't tell you. Please, just drop it okay?" Kendall looked James dead in the eye on the last sentence.

"Okay buddy. Just tell me when you're ready." James said, smiling slightly, kneading Kendall's shoulder. Kendall shut his eyes, repressing a moan that was trying to escape his lips. Kendall opened his eyes and smiled at James before putting his head on the window, drifting to sleep.

When he woke up, the flight wasn't even half over.

He awoke to James' head on his shoulder, sleeping softly like and angel. Kendall couldn't help but smile as he put a gently kiss on James' head, and James smiled in his sleep. "Are you dreaming of me? I hope so." Kendall whispered so silently, as to not wake the perfect brunette. But he thought a little too late.

James stirred, sitting up (leaving Kendall feeling sad again). James rubbed his eyes and looked at Kendall with wide eyes as if he had two heads. Kendall just stared back, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that James?" Kendall asked cautiously.

James just kept staring, as if he was unable to draw his eyes away. 'What's happing to me?' James thought as he looked down at his hands. He looked back at Kendall and shut his eyes. "James, what's wrong! You're crying!" Kendall said putting his hand on James' cheek, using his thumb to rub the tears away.

James leaned his face against Kendall's hand, as if resting. The he opened his eyes and Kendall's heart broke in half. There was fear, confusion, lust, and anger in his eyes. Wait.. Lust? For who?

They stared into each other's eyes for a while until James looks away, down at his lap. "I can't do this." He whispered and got up and ran into the restroom, locking it.

James slid down the door until he was sitting in front of it. He held his knees to his chest and cried, softly. 'Why did I have to have those dreams _again_?' James thought, remembering the dream he just woke up from.

_Kendall lay in his bed, head phones in his ear blasting some type of hard rock song. James was really interested in the music, all he cared about was the beautiful blonde listening to it._

_James stood in the door way, basking in the sight until Kendall saw him looking and took his head phones out, smiling. "Hello beautiful" Kendall said walking over to James. He hugged him around the waist, swinging him in the air while James laughed with happiness. _

_Kendall put him down and looked him in the eye, silently asking for permission. James smiled, saying yes with his eyes. Kendall smiled his big, excited smile and swooped it to give James a kiss. James kissed back, running his hands through Kendall's hair, trying to pull him closer. Kendall smiled, deepening the kiss as he slid his hands to James' hips._

_James pulled back to look into Kendall's glittering emerald eyes. Kendall smiled and pecked James again, chuckling and James' blush. _

"_I love you James Diamond" Kendall whispered, putting his forehead against James'. "I always have, and I always will. Forever" He finished with a smirk, giving James another peck. James smiled widely, hugging Kendall against him, never wanting to let go. _

"_I love you too Kendall Knight. Always and forever." James whispered in the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall smiled and rubbed his hand up and down James' back._

Then he had awakened to the feeling of something soft touching he head and Kendall's sweet voice. When he saw Kendall, the realization that he would never have the stunning blonde kicked it, causing him to cry.

He continued to cry as he heard a knock against to door. It must be Kendall.

"James, please open the door. I can hear you crying, let me it." Kendall begged, resting his head against the door. He then heard a soft clicking; knowing James had unlocked the door. Kendall opened the door to see James sitting against a corner, still crying.

Kendall shut the door, locking it and running over to James. He stood in front of the broken angel, crouching down to sit next to him. Kendall's heart ached to hug James and tell him that he loves him. But he knew that this would be a horrible time.

"James, love, tell me what's wrong." Kendall whispered, the 'love' part slipping out. Good thing James didn't notice. James lifted his head from his hands, looking up at Kendall. Once again that look of fear and confusion evident in James' eyes.

"Kendall, I- I can't tell you-"

"Bullshit" Kendall replied, not letting James finish.

He put his hand on James' cheek and continued. "You can tell me anything, I'll never judge you." Kendall whispered pulling James into his arms. James sobbed into Kendall's shoulder and he let him.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure. I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror. And why won't you believe me when I say that to me you get more beautiful every day." Kendall sang into James' ear, softly rocking James in his arms.

"When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up, you're wrong. Cause you're my cover cover boy. I think you're a super star, yeah you are. Why don't you know? Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts. It's what's underneath your skin, a beauty that shines within. You're the only one that rocks my world, my cover boy." Kendall finished, hearing James' sobs stopping.

Kendall released James to look him in the eye. James looked down and murmured something incoherent, even at Kendall's distance. "What did you say?" Kendall asked putting his slim finger under James' chin, lifting his head to look at him again.

James took in a deep breath before lunging at Kendall, pushing him against the wall. "What are you do-" Kendall began asking but James stopped him with his lips. James ran his hands up Kendall's side to his hair and started pulling him closer.

It took Kendall a second to figure out that this is really happening as he started kissing back, more passionately. He put his hands on James' neck, pulling as well. Kendall pulled away and stared and James' kiss stained lips and glittering eyes. He smiled and sighed, looking down, and then looking back up at him. "Where the Hell did that come from?" Kendall whispered, putting his forehead against James'.

James breathed a laugh and stared into Kendall's gaze with a big smile. "It's always been there, Kendy. You just never noticed. I might ask the same thing, actually. With your equal passion and what not." James said, smirking his sexy smirk. Kendall brushed, making James laugh before sealing their lips again for what seemed like seconds but, in reality, were a couple minutes.

They both got up and walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand back to their seats. People gave them curious glances, but mostly they were ignored. They both sat down, James falling asleep in Kendall's arms as best he could. Kendall smiled wondering how he was going to explain this to the others.

**TADA! First one shot, complete! Please don't forget to review or leave suggestions to me, I love them! I think I'll post a new story every Wednesday. What do you guys think of that? Review! **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Okay loves, I hope you have a fantastic day and I love you all! :D**

**Sarah.**


	3. Bullies

**B = Bullies**

**Summary: James is getting bullied and Kendall tries to help; rated T for language, bullies, and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR which sucks!**

**Okay, so I decided that I'll try to update at least twice a week. How about Mondays and Fridays? Tell me what you think! So, expect another story on Monday then we'll start from there!**

**This one isn't exactly a favorite, but it came to mind and I wanted to write it, I hate when James gets bullied! Don't kill me. **

**REVIEW! :3**

*******Third Person POV*******

"Queer! Hey fag, turn around"

James hears behind him and stops dead in his tracks. He knows that voice, it's that annoying as fuck voice that always gets his blood boiling. That voice that brings tears to his eyes as he stands there and listens to everything the other boy has to say, causing great depression.

That voice belonged to the arrogant Jett Stetson, who was approaching James fast.

James continues walking, at a faster pace in the direction he was originally going. 'If Kendall was here, he would protect me.' He thought, and that brought a smile to his face, despite the circumstances. Kendall always makes him smile, no matter what.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him to a halt and out of his thoughts. The hand pulled again for James to face the owner, Jett.

"Didn't you hear me speaking to you fag? Damn it, can't you get that dumb blonde out of your head for, like two minutes? I swear you're so fucking stupid. He'll never love you. No one will." Jett screamed at James until he noticed James' tears. Then he smirked and slapped James once on the side of the head.

"Open your eyes, queer. You're the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen. You will never ever get anyone to like you,_ ever_. Face it; nothing can even come close to how beautiful I am." Jett ended, punching James in the stomach then flashing a charming smile before running away, leaving James on the floor in pain.

James continued crying on the floor, clutching his stomach until he heard footsteps rushing towards him. 'Maybe it's Jett coming to kick me. That would be funny, huh?' James thought as he cried harder, bracing himself for the kick that never came.

"James! Oh my gosh, James! Are you okay!" The footsteps approached him, crouching down to face James upward. James opened his eyes to see Kendall Knight, the beauty, hovering over him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"James, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Kendall persisted, his green eyes turning a shade darker with worry. James was staring into them, thinking about what Jett said. 'He'll never love you. You're the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen'. This brought fresh tears to James' eyes as he tried standing, feeling a shot of pain in his stomach. He clutched his stomach again and fell to the floor.

Kendall helped him up and lifted James shirt to reveal a nasty red mark, already starting to bruise. He sucked in a breath, dropping James shirt to look him in the eye. James was still crying as he put his hands over his eyes and wept loudly. It broke Kendall's heart to see James so defenseless, all he wanted to know was the name of the son-of-a-bitch that hurt his James.

Wait, he wasn't _his_ James. He was just, James. But Kendall wanted James to be his, for as long as he could remember. He looked back at not-his James and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. James dropped his other hand slowly, still sobbing to look at Kendall through blurry hazel eyes.

Kendall gave him a sad smirk, pulling James closer to him. James stepped closer and Kendall wrapped his arms around the skinny boy's waist. He hugged James until his sobs started lessening, then they stopped. He kissed the outer shell of James' ear and heard the boy gasp a little.

Kendall pulled back just enough to look into not-his James' eyes. James looked back, still thinking those horrible things, but happy to be with Kendall.

He put his forehead against James', still looking in his eyes. The brunette closed his and Kendall whispered softly "Tell me who hurt you James. They'll never hurt you again, not as long as I'm around" he finished with another kiss to James' ear, making him shudder.

He finally opened his eyes to see Kendall's pleading emerald orbs locked on him. So many emotions were running through his mind; anger, pain, happiness, sadness, passion, love, hate. He didn't know which was the more dominant, but he definitely knew he loved Kendall.

James shifts his weight uncomfortably and looks down at the floor, more tears threatening to roam free, but he held them back. "Jett" he whispered almost inaudibly. He looked back at Kendall to see his reaction, which was his eyes turning even greener, his jaw set in place, and his teeth grinding together.

Kendall was looking at James' stomach with a frown. "I'm gonna kill the bastard" he whispered before looking back at James with a smile. "Don't you worry James, he won't _ever_ hurt you again, and I'll make sure of that" he said, an evil smile starting to form on his lips. James thought it looked absolutely hysterical and started laughing, putting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall started giggling with him for a couple minutes until they were both silent. Kendall was the first to break the silence. "James" he whispered, James picking up his head too look at his-not-so-his Kendall with a bit of curiosity. "Yes?" James mouthed, loving the fact that there faces were mere inches away.

Kendall pushed some on James' hair away from his eyes to get a better look at them before resting his hand on James' neck. "Can I try something new?" He breathes against the brunettes soft looking lips, never breaking eye contact. James looks down at Kendall's lips, noting how he licked them fast before nodding his reply.

Kendall saw a flash of hope glimmer in James' eyes as he smiled sheepishly. He put his other hand on the brunette's neck before pulling him closer, their lips finally meeting.

It was a kiss that defined all kisses. James and Kendall both felt shivers run down their spines as their lips worked feverishly together. Their eyes were both shut tight and James put his hand on Kendall's shoulder for support. All thoughts or doubts of Kendall not loving him back vanished from his mind, and he put a big smile on his face.

Kendall pulled away and they both opened their eyes at the same time, looking at each other in awe and lust. Kendall smirked before taking James hand, pulling him toward the side walk. "Come on" he said, tugging the taller boys hand until he started following, their hands still clasped tight.

"Where are we going?" James asked, looking at Kendall with confusion once again. This wasn't the way to get home, and that's where he wanted to be. Kendall smiled, still looking straight ahead while lacing their fingers. He then looked at James, his smile widening.

"I'm gonna go castrate Jett Stetson. You coming?" he replied and James grinned devilishly. "I wouldn't miss that for the world" he replied and they walked off, going to give the boy they both loath a taste of his own medicine.

**AHHHHH! How was that? I know it's short, but this is all I could do! Please remember to review or give me suggestions if you want me to write about something. (:**

**Expect more Monday!**

**Sarah.**


	4. Cloudy

**T = Thunder**

**Summary: So basically, James is afraid of lightning for a reason you soon will find you, and Kendall tries to help his buddy out. AWW; Rated T for cursing and mindless fluff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, aw shucks!**

**I know this idea has been used about a thousand times, but I wanted to put my own little twist on it. Tell me what you think. ;D**

**THERE'S A SMUT COMING SOON, MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

Boom! Boom! _Boom!_

The thunder sounded outside, almost bursting James' eardrum. How can the rest of the guys be sleeping so soundly threw this storm? It's killer!

James rolls over on his side, shaking slightly with his eyes squeezed shut. He's hated thunder storms since he was a 7 year old back in Minnesota. Once he and Kendall went outside during a severe one, because Kendall thought it would be cool. So, being the forever follower of Kendall James is, he went along.

_They were walking out of the house, Kendall in front as usual and James following right behind. "Are you sure it's safe to come out here, Kenny? I'm a little afraid. Won't your mommy be mad?"_ _7 year old James asked also 7 year old Kendall with fear in his voice. Kendall stopped walking and turned to face James, throwing his hands in the air._

"_You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, James. I wanna see if the lightning's gonna turn into Captain Electric like in my comic book! And my mommy won't be too mad if we actually meet him, 'sides, I have my coat on and you do too." He finished, excitedly jumping in place. How can James say no to maybe being able to meet Captain Electric? "Oh okay, Kendall; I wanna meet him too! Let's go!" and they went off._

_Once they reached the spot where Kendall deemed Captain Electric was going to make an appearance, they stopped and waited eagerly. The spot was in front of an old lady's house, Mrs. Henderson, who usually gives him and Kendall cookies and apple juice. She was really nice._

"_Where is he, Kenny? I don't see him." Little James said, tugging on Kendall's shirt sleeve. Kendall looked down at the chubby boy, who was a good 2 inches shorter than him and smiled, "He'll be here soon Jamie, I know it!" Kendall replied eagerly, smiling wide at the road. _

_James was about to smile back when an unusually loud clap of thunder had him clasping his ears and eyes shut, while Kendall looked around in surprise. There was an almost blinding light from the lightning that turned the night to day. When James opened his eyes, he saw Kendall staring back at the old ladies house, fear evident in his eyes. His face was glowing a slight orange and red, mouth wide open. James turned around to look at the ladies house to see it up in flames. The lightning must have hit it, that's what caused the fire!_

_Kendall and James both looked at each other before running away to the police station, where Carlos' dad worked. They ran inside, tears streaming down their faces as they ran up to his desk. Carlos' dad saw them and shot out of his seat, seeing both boys crying. "C-Carlos' dad, you need to come really qu-quick! There's a fire on Mrs. Henderson's house!" Kendall screamed between gasps and sobs while James just stood there, crying and whipping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. _

"_Really? Crap!" Carlos' dad screamed before running to the phone to call the fire department. James and Kendall scrambled after him while James started sobbing louder. He remembered something he didn't think Kendall had heard, though he knew he heard it himself._

_He had heard Mrs. Henderson scream bloody murder._

James opened his eyes hesitantly, allowing a single tear to fall down his face. Kendall and James hadn't talked about that day in over 14 years, but he remembered it every time there was a bad storm. He looked over at Kendall's sleeping form, loving the way the blonde looked so peaceful when he slept.

'Kendall Knight, I love you with all my heart. Please, let me love you.' James thought in his mind, turning over to face the ceiling. 'There's no way in Hell someone as beautiful as Kendall could love someone as ugly and fat as me.' James thought as another clap of thunder, louder and brighter than the last, scared him from his thoughts.

"Ahhh!" James screamed before he could realize it. He looked back at Kendall, who stirred before sitting up and looking at James. James felt horrible for waking the blonde from his beautiful slumber, he was so stupid! "James, are you alright?" Kendall asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes tiredly. "Y-Yeah K-Kendall, I'm f-fine." James whispered in a soft voice until another clap of thunder and lightning hit, sending James under the covers and shaking more violently.

"Oh James" Kendall whispered more to himself then to James and got out of bed. He walked clumsily over to James' bed before sitting next to him, kneading his back to get the gorgeous boy to relax a bit. Kendall thought it was a little silly how someone as fearless and beautiful as James could be afraid of a lightning storm. But, Kendall refused to judge his secret love as he lay shaking under his hand.

"Shh, it's okay James. I'm here, don't worry" Kendall whispered sweetly to James, continuing to knead his shoulder. He felt James relax and he stopped for a moment. "What's up James? Are you.. afraid of the lightning?" He asked, looking at James with his big, shocked emerald eyes.

James all of a sudden felt completely ridiculous. He was lying there in his bed showing weakness towards the boy he loves, which was _not_ okay.

James turned to face Kendall and look him in the eyes as seriously as he could "No Kendall, its okay I'm fine. Go back to bed" he said and turned back on his side until another strike of lightning and thunder hit, making James shiver without saying a word. 'FUCK THE WEATHER' James screamed in his mind.

Kendall noticed this and picked up James' covers. "Don't worry Jamie, I'll help you get through this" he whispered as he got into bed with the taller boy. Kendall thought James was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even before his hockey stick signed by Mikko Koivu **(Captain of Minnesota Wild)**.

James felt like his eyes were going to bug out of his head as he felt the warmth of Kendall's body slide next to his. He quickly turned around to face Kendall, who was getting comfortable in James' bed and shook his head, thinking this was a _terrible_ idea. He wouldn't sleep a wink with this beauty lying next to him all night.

"Uhm, Kendall; I don't think this is a good idea" He whispered, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. He wanted this. He wanted this _so_ bad. But he didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with the gorgeous blonde by doing something to freak him out. Kendall was just being friendly, nothing more.

Never something more.

Kendall turned to face James and shrugged his shoulders while smirking. "What could go wrong Jamie? I just want you to be comfortable during this storm but if you'd rather I'd leave then-" Kendall began getting up but James grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

"NO! Uh, I mean; I guess you could stay tonight.." he tried to finish coolly. 'STUPID STUPID STUPID! JAMES DIAMOND YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!' James thought, shutting his eyes and releasing Kendall's wrist. He lay back down, knowing Kendall would just go to his respectable bed; leaving James to cower in his stupidity and hate him forever. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Kendall.

To James' surprise, Kendall raised the covers again and moved his body as close to the brunette God as he could. "I'm not leaving you alone James" He whispered directly into James' ear just as another crack of thunder hit, very loud.

James gasped and grabbed onto Kendall shirt, pulling him toward the other boy. Kendall felt James shaking violently, so he towed him into his arms rubbing his back softly.

"It's okay James, I'm here; nothing can hurt you," Kendall whispered, adding other nonsense things in as well. He continued to rub random patterns on James' back until he calmed down, releasing his death grip on Kendall.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to jump on you like that bro" James said, embarrassed. Kendall just pulled him in again, kissing the top of his head. "No problem. That's what friends are for right?" This isn't the first time Kendall has kissed James atop his head. He actually does it a lot, so James is use to it by now; not thinking that it's actually Kendall trying to show true affection.

They just sat there; Kendall continuing to stroke James' back slowly as the rain began making this a lightning/thunder/rain storm now. Perfect.

Kendall continued to comfort James for a little longer until another crack of thunder shook the house, making James hold Kendall tighter. Kendall had to think of something that would comfort the boy of his dreams. Then all of a sudden, it hit him like lightning.

"James, look at me. I want to try something new" Kendall whispered directly into James' ear, causing him to shutter in bliss. James picked up his head and looked into the blondes eyes cautiously. Their lips were mere inches apart. Close enough to feel the others breathe against their own.

James looked down at Kendall's lips quickly before darting them back to the sweet emerald eyes. "What do you want to try," James breathed against Kendall's lips, loving how close they were. Kendall kept his eyes locked with James' as he whispered "This," and inched closer, kissing the boys lips gently.

Both boys felt a shock run through their bodies as their lips continued to brush against each other. James jumped away fast, almost falling of the bed. 'He's only doing this to comfort me, he doesn't actually like me. Why did I let him kiss me? He doesn't love me like I love him!' James thought as he fell to the floor, tears streaming down his eyes.

"James!" Kendall jumped off the bed to the other side to try to help James up. He succeeded in picking up the boy and placing him back on the bed, Kendall lying next to him. "Why did you do that James? I'm sorry I kissed you, I just wanted to make you feel better." Kendall whispered, a tear falling from his beautiful emerald eye. His head hung in shame.

Now James felt like the biggest dick in the world. He made his love cry and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm sorry Kendall, it's just.. I really like you.. more then I should. And I don't want things to get awkward between us if you're just kissing me to comfort me, because I take it as showing affection." James explained, coming completely clean to his love.

Kendall just whipped his eye, blinked at James, and then tackled him to the bed, kissing him senseless.

James laid there, unresponsive until he figured out what this meant. Kendall loves him too! So then he smiled and kissed Kendall back with as much force as Kendall had. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's body, never ever wanting to let go or leave this moment. The only thing that stopped them was the lack of oxygen in their lungs.

They pulled apart, panting while staring into each other's eyes. Kendall put his head against James forehead, closing his eyes while trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too James Diamond," He breathed against James' lips, pecking them hesitantly. James' mouth pulled into a wide grin as he kissed Kendall once again, with more passion then the others.

Kendall then rolled to his side; arms open wide for James to crawl into. He pouted up at James and the boy smiled, pulling his body towards Kendall's warm one. Kendall kissed the top of James head, and this time James knew there was affection in the action. They fell into a blissful and beautiful sleep with James head against Kendall's chest, arms wrapped around each other.

The storm no longer on James' mind.

**I have mixed feelings about this fic. Please review and tell me what you think of it 3**

**P.S. I know this had absolutely nothing to do with clouds but I thought of the idea and didn't want to wait for another chapter. Please forgive me 3**

**Sarah.**


	5. Drunk

**D = Drunk**

**Summary: So, Kendall goes for a walk and comes back really late. Where did he go? Why?..**

**You know what I noticed? I like sad/vulnerable James and dominant Kendall. That's how I wrote it in the last 3 chapters and I'm attempting to switch it up a bit. Please tell me how I did. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys or their beauty. **

*******Third Person POV! WOOHOO!*******

2:21 AM.

That's the time and Kendall was _still _not back from his walk.

James began to pace the floor of his and Kendall's shared room. Kendall has never gone out walking for this long before and the brunette was starting to worry. The blonde left at about 7 saying he needed to clear his head after he's been acting strange all week.

First, James caught Kendall staring at him at dinner two nights ago. James had just dismissed it as the boy just in deep thought, not knowing what he's looking it. But James looked back at Kendall a second time to see he was actually just staring and not in some kind of deep thought.

The second incident was when Kendall and James both tried getting into their room at the same time and there fronts brushed against each other. Kendall had let a soft moan escape his lips but then immediately regretted it when he saw James staring at him with curiosity.

And the third and last time James noticed something strange going on with Kendall was at dinner a few hours ago. James was in his usual spot at the table next to the blonde, Carlos right across from him and Logan to Carlos' left. Katie and Mrs. Knight where sitting at the two heads of the table. We were having Carlos' favorite; dinosaur chicken nuggets and French fries.

Carlos was absent mindedly chatting with Logan about a video game when James stole one of the Latinos fries. Carlos immediately glared at James and threw a fry at him with ketchup, hitting James' smooth face while Carlos laughed.

James had taken the fry off his face but there was still a bit of ketchup there that he was going to clean. But before James could even pick up a napkin, Kendall decided to help. "Here, let me" Kendall said, taking James chin in his hand. He made the brunette face him as he picked up a napkin and dabbed along James jaw, emerald eyes never breaking contact with hazel.

The ketchup was gone but Kendall continued slowly ghosting the napkin over James' jaw. James felt a bit uncomfortable so he spoke up. "I think it's gone, but thank you Kendall" He said with a smile while going back to eating his food, giving Kendall side way glances to see that the blonde didn't go back to his food, just stared at it. "I'm going for a walk" he said then got up and raced out the door, leaving the rest of them at the table.

James was tarred out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open and slam shut. 'It _has_ to be Kendall' James thought, but then he heard something or someone crash to the floor. He rushed down the stairs to see if it was the blonde, which it was.

Kendall was lying on the floor, laughing hysterically to himself, when James came down the stairs. He walked up to Kendall and tried to help him up, failing when the blonde released his hands and fell to the floor laughing again.

"WHOOOOOOPSY DAAAAISY!" Kendall shouted, trying to make a carpet angel on the floor. James looked at Kendall, shocked at how the blonde was behaving. Then it came to him like a burst of light.

"Kendall, are you drunk?" James said just above a whisper. Then the blonde started hiccupping and tried standing up again, succeeding.

He stood directly in front of James, putting his arms on the brunette's shoulders to steady himself. His head started to rock back and forth on his shoulders as James walked him up the stairs to their bed room. James didn't need an answer; it was obvious Kendall's was painfully drunk.

James finally got Kendall up the stairs and laid him in his bed, putting the covers over the giddy blonde. As James was going back to his bed, Kendall sprung out of his bed and tackled James onto his own bed.

"Ahh!" James cried as Kendall pushed him down against the mattress and lay on top of him. He put James' hands above his head and held them there. "Shh, James; there's no need to worry. Your boyfriend Kendall is here to protect you." Kendall whispered into the shell of James' ear before kissing in gently.

James just laid there, absolutely dumb founded. 'Why is Kendall saying these things? I'm not his boyfriend. Does he like me? Wait, he's drunk.' James thought, staring off behind Kendall's head. Kendall then tilted his head down and brought James' lips into a fiery kiss of toxic proportions.

James' mind went completely blank as Kendall kissed him. Kendall licked his bottom lip and started nipping it. James reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed the blonde to roam his mouth. 'I'll think about how moral this is later' James thought.

James tasted the heavy whiskey that was still lingering on Kendall's tongue and he had enough self control to stop and breath for a moment.

He broke the kiss off and tried shoving Kendall off of him as gently as possible. Kendall did get off and almost fell off the bed in the process, James grabbing his arm to prevent that.

"Kendall, you're drunk" James said, holding Kendall's hands to keep him from falling over. "We are not dating and I don't think you even like me. You're just, um, drunk" James said, looking down.

They were both sitting cross legged in front of each other on the bed. Kendall was having a bit of trouble staying still so he started drumming his hands on his knees. "Yes love, I'm fully aware of how drunk I am. But you don't even understand why I did this" he said and gestured toward himself, beginning to hiccup again. "I got drunk because I love you and I didn't know how to tell you." Kendall said, getting off the bed and pacing.

James continued staring at the place where Kendall was sitting before flashing his hazel eyes to the nervous looking blonde.

"Okay, come with me" James said, taking Kendall's hand and walking them into the kitchen. Kendall sat on the stool and started turning round and round, making himself dizzy. James was making a fresh pot of coffee for Kendall while he thought over everything Kendall had said.

'Wow, he loves me? Then again, that could be the whiskey talking. But, the way he was acting all week; it makes so much sense now! But wait, do I love him back? Am I even gay?' James thought, beginning to pace the kitchen floor while Kendall watched in amusement.

'Well, I know I'm gay; I enjoyed every minute of that kiss with Kendall. I think I love him too; it just took me a while to realize it. OH MY GOD I LOVE KENDALL KNIGHT!' he shouted in his head over and over.

The coffee pot dinged and he poured its contents into a mug for Kendall, who was now staring at a fly that was buzzing about. "Here Kendall, drink this and then we can talk." James said, giving him the mug.

After Kendall had drunken three cups of coffee and peed twice, they went to sit on the sofa to talk a little bit. Kendall seemed a bit calmer because, of course, James had given the boy decaf being that it is 3 am.

"Okay so, Kendall about what happened before-"

"Listen James, I am soooooooooo sorry about kissing you and calling you my uh, boyfriend." Kendall said, cutting James right off.

"I understand if you're mad, but you were also the reason I went out anyway, so yeah. But please forgive me."

Kendall confessed again, sinking into the couch a bit more. James went to sit next to him and put his hand on Kendall's cheek, making the blonde face him this time. James gave him a confident smirk before closing the gap between their lips.

This kiss was _soo_ much better than the last one. There was actual passion in it and not just explosive lust. Kendall put his hands in James' hair, pulling him closer. James put his other hand to Kendall's cheek so that they could be equally angled.

James pulled away, panting and looking into Kendall's emerald eyes.

"I love you Kendall Knight, I think I always have." James whispered with his eyes closed against Kendall's soft pink lips. Kendall smiled wide and pecked James' lips again.

"And I love James Diamond, I _know_ I always have and I always will." Kendall replied putting their foreheads together.

"I think it's finally time I show you how much I actually love you." Kendall said and took James' hand and walked them to the bedroom.

What they did that night was indescribable.

**AHH DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT ADDING A SMUT! This has been a very very stressful week and I'm sorry for giving you this utter crap. :/ **

**To make up for it, I SWEAR that there will be a smut in the next chapter. **

**Please forgive me,**

**Sarah.**


	6. Euphoria

**E = Euphoria**

**Summary: James and Kendall have been dating for a while and tonight's there anniversary! They want to show each other how much they actually care; rated M for explicit smut. Enjoy! [:**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really means a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these gorgeous boys.**

*******James Diamonds POV*******

"Kendall I'm home!" I hollered from the front door, placing my coat on the hanger gently. I shut the door and walked over to the kitchen to start on my delicious diner consisting of a sandwich, great. It's been a hectic day.

First, Gustavo started yelling at Kendall for looking at me again in the studio. I mean, we _are_ in a relationship. It's been a year already, wow. So Kendall got mad and left the studio, now he's home and I'll go check up on him soon; after my sandwich.

Because Kendall ran out, Gustavo decided to make me, Logan, and Carlos do an extra 3 hours of dance instructions. IT. WAS. BRUTAL.

I'm not mad at Kendall for it or anything, he's probably just upset that I didn't wish him a happy anniversary yet. I wanted to wait for tonight to give him a special surprise, was I wrong for that? Now I feel bad.

Finishing my sandwich, I went upstairs to me and Kendall's room. I started to hear chocked sobs from behind the door so I barged right in finding Kendall on our shared bed, sobbing into the pillow.

I immediately ran to the bed and sat down, turning Kendall around so he would be facing me. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face, with a death glare. Though I could see through this cover, his real emotion was staring me in the face.

Hurt.

"Kendall, baby; what's wrong?" I asked, as if I didn't already no! I can't believe I lead him to think I had forgotten our anniversary; I just wanted to give him something special.

He didn't answer me, just continued to give me the death glare cover. Maybe it's not too late.

"Kendall, I know you think I've forgotten our anniversary, but please; just hear me out. I would never forget something that important. Please" I started out strong but said the last few words in a whispered tone. My present for him would be so amazing if he would just forgive me.

Kendall lessened his death glare and looked down at his lap, as if thinking of what to do next. I could tell he was still really hurt but there's really no way of explaining to him what I mean without just doing what I intended to in the first place. Right here, right now.

"Kendall, please. Just let me give you your gift, then you can decide if you forgive me or not" I practically begged at his feet for permission. He looked down at me with a soft expression before putting a devilish grin on his beautiful lips. "What did you have in mind Jamie?" he asked huskily licking his lips, his mood completely shifting from hurt to lusty.

I stood up and walked over to him on the bed. I kneeled down slowly so I was now directly in front of him, his back against the head board. I put my hands on his cheeks and leaned in just close enough to breathe hard against his pink lips.

His eyes shut with pleasure as his breathing hitched in his throat. It made me smirk to think that I was the one doing that to him. Gosh, he's just so beautiful.

Then I jumped off the bed and stood at the foot of it, loving his whimpers of sadness. "Being a tease must be part of this 'amazing gift' I see" he grumbled, sending me the death glare once again. I'm starting to think it's now becoming his thing.

I just smiled wide and began pulling off my shirt, revealing my 'perfectly sculpted' abs, as Kendall calls them. I heard him sigh as I flung my shirt to the floor, starting on my belt buckle. I took the belt off agonizingly slow, my eyes never leaving his emerald ones.

Kendall was beginning to get impatient as I teasingly slowly tugged my skinny jeans down my 'long sexy legs' as Kendall calls them, again.

Once they were on the floor, Kendall looked like he would cum right then and there. I did my sexy strut to him in my boxers and got on the bed, laying over him.

"Are you ready for me Kendall, baby?" I whispered in his ear before licking the back of it. He visibly trembled as I began nipping at his pressure point, leaving a delicious mark saying he's mine. "James ~" Kendall panted, his breath hitching again. I took that as a yes, so I continued.

I began tugging on his shirt, almost ripping it off his body. He pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere while my mouth finally found his lips.

Electricity. Want. Need. Love.

Those are all the things I feel when Kendall and I's lips connect, every time no matter what. My body always seems to kick into auto pilot when we kiss, so I took most of the control. Hey, it is my gift to him after all. I just want him to enjoy himself.

His hands grabbed my hair and started pulling me toward him until there was absolutely no room left between our bodies. I grabbed onto his hips while he moaned in pleasure sending automatic shocks to my dick. This is gonna be really good.

Next were Kendall's pants. They're just a barrier of what I want and _need_ to get too. I practically ripped those off his body as I started kissing down his throat. I reached his other pressure point and ran my tongue up and down it, biting the main source, than leaving little kisses on the abused flesh.

Kendall's hands were still threaded through my hair as I went down his body sslloowwllyy. I spent a great amount of time sucking on each of his nipples, swirling my tongue around each bud until it was hard enough for me to nibble on. "Ahhhh, James" Kendall moaned as I bit a little harder. I smirked up at him and he gave me a small smile before closing his eyes and putting his head on the pillow.

I got down to his navel and stuck my tongue in it immediately. I looked up into Kendall's eyes with the most innocent look I could make at the time, and I felt him melt under me. Damn, I'm good. After abusing his upper body enough, I decided to pull out the big guns.

I wrapped my slim fingers around the elastic of Kendall's boxers and towed them slowly down his sexy beautiful legs. Once they were fully down, I couldn't help myself but to stare at Kendall's man hood. He was absolutely breath taking and I couldn't wait to starting sucking him off.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kendall asked, looking really embarrassed and flustered. I met his eyes for as long as I could before I found myself staring at his cock again. "Sorry, you're just so beautiful" was all I could say on the matter. "Um, thanks I guess." Kendall said with a chuckle. I took my 'soft baby skin hands' as Kendall calls them and wrapped them around his shaft and started pumping, watching Kendall's face twist into pleasure.

"Ahhh James that feels soooooooooo gooooooood" Kendall moaned as I started pumping faster, rubbing my thumb against his slit with every upstroke. His pre cum began oozing out, making my thumb sticky as I removed my hand. Kendall whimpered at the loss of warmth and I smiled, wrapping my lips around his throbbing member.

I began to suck the head slowly, savoring the taste of his pre cum. His hips began to buck into my mouth, begging for more contact, which I didn't give him.

I took my lips off the head and circled my tongue around it, occasionally licking the slit. Kendall was a quivering mess as his breathing quickened and his hips bucked more. I put my hands on his hips to hold him down while I continued. "This is torture" Kendall managed to squeak out before he moaned loudly. I looked him in the eye with the most innocent look I could fathom and he shut his eyes.

"I'm so close Jamie" He whispered, looking me dead in the eye. I stopped my tongue and got off the bed, ripping off my boxers. What hid beneath sprang free and stood at attention. I hopped back on the bed and on top of him, kissing him senseless.

"Jamie, I need you. Take me" Kendall panted between kisses. He didn't need to tell me twice. With one last kiss, I moved my hand down and briefly brushed our members together. He shuttered and looked like he was about to cum right there. It was so fucking hot!

I kissed him as gently as I could while I inserted one finger into him. He tightened around my finger and his eyes clenched tight. I noticed that he was in pain and tried to lessen it as much as possible with kisses. "Okay, I'm good" he whispered and I added a second finger, beginning to scissor him. He let out a painful moan that made me wince.

"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to Kendall. I just want you to be comfortable" I said, looking at him with so much affection. I love him so much; I want him to be happy. He opened his eyes and they were still filled with lust and love, but I saw a hint of trust. I'm glad he trusts me to be his first; I don't want to hurt him.

"No Jamie, I want you to do this. I want you to be my first" he murmured the last sentence and looked down embarrassed. I knew he had never had sex before, but this is the first time he actually said it himself. It's time for me to admit something as well.

"Well Kendall, since were being honest; I really want you to be my first too" I said and gave him a soft smile before kissing his lips. When I withdrew he was staring at me in shock. "You're a virgin?" he almost shrieked and I pretended to look offended. "I'm not just some slut you got off the street Kendall. Of course I'm a virgin" I said then smiled again, going to his ear and kissing it softly. "But I can be as slutty as you want me too Kenny" I whispered, biting and sucking on his ear lobe. He groaned loudly and I smirked, removing myself.

"Get inside me. Now" He said huskily and I laughed at his assertiveness. He's just so cute! I finished prepping him and aligned myself directly in front of his hole. I looked up at him and he nodded his consent, I gave him a short nod back before pushing in gently.

When I was fully inside him, I looked to see he was still in pain and gripping the sheets. I bit my lip before leaning over to give him a meaningful kiss on the lips. His grip on the sheets lessened as he relaxed a bit. So I moved back into my original position. "You can move" he said and I smirked before coming almost fully out before snapping my hips back in.

"Oh K-Kendall, you're so t-tight" I shuddered with bliss but still looked over at him and his face was expressionless. I frowned before pulling my hips out and snapping back in again in a different angle.

"Oh James! Hit there again!" He moaned loudly as I continued hitting that little bundle of nerves inside him. Who was I to deny him of something he wanted?

I continued snapping my hips in and out of him, making sure I hit that same spot over and over again. I felt myself getting extremely close so I wanted to help Kendall along. I took hold of his leaking member and started pumping him in time with my thrusts, doing what I was doing previously.

"Oh James, I'm so close" Kendall panted before he released into my hand long and hard. Just seeing what I did to him caused my own release and I filled Kendall to the brim with my cum. I continued riding us through our orgasms before collapsing on top of him. He smiled at that and kissed the top of my head while still panting heavily.

I waited for both of us to calm down before pulling out of him. He winced at the empty feeling as I brought the sheets up and over our naked bodies. Kendall opened his arms and I crawled into them, giving him a long passionate kiss. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me fully.

I broke the kiss and laid my head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadying itself. After a while, I brought my head up to look him in the eye and smile. "Do you forgive me now baby?" I asked and he laughed before kissing my forehead. "Of course! I could never stay mad at you James"

"Happy anniversary Kendall baby"

"Happy anniversary Jamie"

**AHHHH OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I didn't have it done for tomorrow because I had to study for my trig and physics test! Ugh, I hate school. **

**Please tell me what you thought about the first smut and remember, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Again, I'm really sorry. Will you be as forgiving as Kendall? Please? I'll still update on Friday and I will have it done by then. FOUR DAY WEEKEND WOO HOO!**

**Thanks for reading this randomness and don't forget to review! :D**

**Sarah. **


	7. Fluff

**F = Fluff**

**Summary: Kendall enjoys James' company and we all think it's cute! ; Rated T for obvious fluff, cursing and Kames slash. If you wanted a story line, sorry there is none and sorry it's so short. :/**

**So we're back to third person POV. I don't really like typing in first person, it just bothers me. Like, writing that last chapter was really different and I probably won't do it again unless you ask for it. [:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name Big Time Rush; the people in it or anyone associated with it.**

*******Third Person POV*******

James and Kendall were sitting on the bright orange couch in the living room of apartment 2J. They were both sitting on opposite sides of the couch but close enough for James' scent to be engulfed by Kendall's nose. The boy smelled of Cuda and something that must be James' natural scent. It was like oxygen to the blonde, he couldn't get enough.

They were watching James' favorite show, Entourage and Kendall was a little bored after 6 full episodes. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but it was very hard. Who could fall asleep next to such a beautiful person? All Kendall wanted to do was stare at James all day every day; that would _never_ bore him.

"Is the show that bad?" James asked, chuckling softly. Kendall hadn't even noticed that the other boys' attention was taken from the screen and was on him. The blonde looked down, blushing a bit and James chuckled again. "It's okay if you don't like it Kendork, I'll change it to the hockey game for you. I think the Wild are going against the Islanders today." He said before picking up the remote control.

Kendall just nodded his reply, earning a smirk from James as he turned to change the channel. He was right, the Wild was against the Islanders and we were kicking there sorry asses by 34 points, like we should be. Kendall, again, was trying to focus on one of his favorite past times, but James was still so much more appealing then hockey, which to this day is still a very hard thing for Kendall to understand.

The way his pink, supple lips slowly crept into a smile when the game had ended and the Wild won was absolutely gorgeous and Kendall couldn't stop staring.

The way his hazel eyes widened as the leader of the team scored another goal made Kendall breathless. It was absolutely impossible for anyone to be so gorgeous. _You're just so beautiful._

"Uhm, thank you Kendall.. you are too?" James said, and Kendall then realized what he said was actually out loud and not in his head. His cheeks felt like they were on fire as he looked down at the fascinating carpet. "Sorry" Kendall mumbled, starting to play with his thumbs nervously.

"Hmm, I guess its okay" James said with a dry laugh before turning back to the television, giving Kendall side way glances every now and then. _I can't believe I actually said that out loud and James heard it! I'm such a fucking idiot! Stupid stupid stupid! _ Kendall thought while trying to keep a calm exterior.

James had nonchalantly scooted closer to Kendall while the blonde was deep in thought. Kendall continued staring down at the carpet with a puzzled look until he heard the television click off. He sat up straight and found that James was right next to him, looking down at him with fear evident in his eyes.

"Um, hi there James; when did you get all the way over here?" Kendall said with a smirk as James just continued staring at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes, ignoring the question. The brunette singer leaned in so his lips were ghosting over Kendall's ear.

"I'm about to do something that I've wanted to do for a very long time. I have to ask something of you first; p-please don't f-freak out when I do it. Please" James whispered so low giving a very soft kiss to Kendall's ear that he wondered if it even happened.

James moved his head back so that he could stare at Kendall's beautiful green eyes, while the blonde chewed his bottom lip threw his teeth, looking down. James thought it was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

Kendall looked back up and after a brief second, tackled James down onto the couch. James shrieked as he fell until Kendall straddled his waste, moving his chest down against James'. "Kendall what are you-" James was interrupted by something soft and warm smashing into his own lips.

Kendall's lips.

Kendall's gorgeous, breathing taking, absolutely perfect lips.

They were touching his lips and it felt like complete and total heaven. Kendall took a fistful of James' hair in each hand as he tried to get impossibly closer. After kissing for a very long time, Kendall felt the urge to breathe, so he released James from his death grip and stopped kissing him. He was still straddling the boy as their foreheads were together. They tried catching their breath together.

"I read your mind didn't I? You know I'm a psychic, why are you trying to hide it?" Kendall whispered and smirked lamely at his own pun. James couldn't help smirking at what Kendall said. "I see what you did there blondie" James said before going up to peck Kendall's lips once more.

When Kendall caught his breath, he looked down at the beautiful brunette and said the three words that changed his life forever. "I love you" he whispered, waiting for a reply as each second that ticked by felt like a dagger stabbing his heart.

James looked up at Kendall and bit his lip, he just looked so cute. "I love you too Kendall. Always will"

**I know I know, this is ridiculously late. But in my defense, I was violently sick until this morning. So I scribbled out this story in my notebook until I got home so I would have something prepared. **

**Also, I don't think I can update on a specific date anymore. I just have too much to handle with school and tests right around the corner. I promise, I'll try to post as regularly as I can and when the summer comes, I'll be posting a lot! So yeah, I can't post on a scheduled time, sorry. This means stories may come faster though! Please watch out for them and I'm sorry for this train wreck. **

**AND I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! Please don't expect another story tomorrow. As of now, I'm off track.**

**Review?**

**Sarah.**


	8. Gay

**G = Gay**

**Summary: Kendall and James admit something to one another, finally! ; Rated M for smut, cursing and Kames slash. Based off of BTR's song Show Me (just a little bit). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot DX. _**

***Third Person POV***

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan had just left the studio and were walking back to apartment 2J after a very long and hard day. Mr. X had made them go through what felt like 100 routines. Gustavo was no help either, yelling at them like they're some kind of dogs.

Oh wait, they are. His dogs to be exact.

Once they entered, Carlos and Logan ran up to their shared room to do God knows what while James and Kendall stayed downstairs to make some lunch together. They both treasured spending time with each other whenever they can, but sadly these times have been getting less and less frequent as the tour has been progressing.

James had made a ham and cheese sandwich with pickles while Kendall made a peanut butter and Nutella sandwich. As they sat down to eat, Carlos and Logan came back down in there swim trunks, Logan looked a little breathless at seeing James. It made Kendall's blood boil. "We're going to the pool. Wanna come?" Logan asked looking at James eating with a twinkle in his eye. James smiled affectionately at Logan and Kendall pouted.

It made the blonde's stomach turn to know that Logan was sitting there, getting all excited over James; _his_ best friend James. Kendall didn't know why it bothered him so much, it's not like he's gay. And he has a girlfriend; Jo. His life was fine the way it was, but he had to admit a little brunette action wouldn't kill him.

"No thanks Logan, I think I want to spend some time with my dear friend Kendall today. Have fun with Carlos though" James finished with another smile before putting his hand on Kendall's shoulder, rubbing it softly. Logan looked sad for a moment but retreated after Carlos began pulling on his arm. Poor Carlos, it was painfully obvious he liked Logan, but the nerd Romeo has tunnel vision for James only.

Kendall looked back at James with a smile. He was chosen over Logan and he felt proud of himself for being enough for James Diamond. James smiled back as they finished their sandwiches in a comfortable silence, every now and then yawning from exhaustion.

All of a sudden, Kendall's ring tone Kids in Love by Mayday Parade went off. When that song comes on, Kendall's knows its Jo calling. She put it there, and he really didn't want to talk to her right now. All he wanted to do was continue spending time with James. He answered it though, because he knew she would get mad. He didn't want her to blow up on him later.

"Hey Jo" Kendall said while he looked at James and rolled his eyes. James smiled before continuing to eat his sandwich. James noticed how Kendall's eyes flickered down at his sandwich before closing tightly as he gripped the side of the table. "But why Jo? Is there someone else?" Kendall said, his eyes shut tight in pain. James immediately got what was going on and jumped from his seat to hug Kendall. "Are you kidding? That's ridiculous!" Kendall said as he fell into James' touch. It made him feel a lot better knowing James was there for him.

"Alright then, goodbye I guess" Kendall said before snapping his phone shut. He opened his eyes, turned around and hugged James back. He didn't want to cry in front of James, so he held all his emotions in. "She broke up with me" Kendall said, holding James tighter. James put his chin on Kendall's head, kissing it first. "Why Kenny? It's her lose anyway; you're amazing." James whispered into Kendall's soft blonde hair that smelled like heaven.

"She- she thinks that I was cheating on her. With- w-with you Jamie" Kendall said, covering his face in James' shoulder. He didn't want James to laugh because Kendall didn't think it was that farfetched. They were always hanging out with each other whenever they both had free time; Kendall kind of understood why she thought that.

"Yeah, I can see why she thinks that" James murmured as he started rubbing Kendall's back to make him feel better. Millions of thoughts were floating around in Kendall's head at the moment. First off, Kendall loved the way that James was comforting him while he was broken, it showed that James cared. Then, he desperately wanted what Jo said to be true. He wanted to be a couple with James and be able to hold him and kiss him forever. He was finally admitting it to himself.

Kendall Knight was finally admitting that he was gay for James Diamond. What will he do about it though? They stood there for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace until Kendall pulled away and looked at the floor.

"When I'm lonely, full of stormy weather, can you make it better James?" Kendall asked, a single tear falling. The blonde looked into James' eyes at the mention of his name. James felt his heart crack at the fear and lust in Kendall's eyes. James put his hand on Kendall's cheek and realized the blonde was trembling terribly as he wiped the tear away. "Of course Kendall. I will always try to make you feel better. You'll never be lonely with me around." James whispered, kissing his cheek and hugging Kendall to his body once again.

Kendall's arms went to James' waist and he brought his lips up to James' ear, gaining a bit of courage while securely wrapped in James' arms and from the peck on the cheek. He softly kissed the outer shell of it "Show me" he whispered lovingly into James' ear. He started nipping on James earlobe which made the brunette shut his eyes, sending him into over drive.

James shoved Kendall into the nearest wall and smashed their lips together, hard. He'd wanted to do this for a long time. Kendall was in a bit of shock from how fast that went, but registered what was happening soon enough. He kissed James back with as much force as he could fathom and God, did James' lips feel amazing on his. It was like a new feeling neither of them had felt before. Their lips both parted as a breathless sigh escaped, the feeling of electricity ran up both boys spines.

Kendall put his hands on James' neck, playing with the ends of the brunette's gorgeous hair as there kiss became more hungry and passionate.

More.

They both needed more; more friction, more skin, and more touching.

The only thing they needed less of was clothing, and they were both working on that problem, fast.

James put his hands on the hem of Kendall's shirt, urgently tugging on it, silently begging the blonde to rip it off. Kendall smiled and ripped the shirt off and threw it over to who-the-fuck-cares. Yeah, there. James broke their kiss and stepped back so he can look at Kendall's toned chest. It wasn't as toned as James' but wow, was he gorgeous.

James had a devilish smile on his lips as he grazed his eyes over Kendall's form hungrily. Kendall chuckled before taking James' shirt off and throwing it with Kendall's in who-the-fuck-cares. It was Kendall's turn to stare; and God did he. James had more muscle then Kendall the blonde noticed as he followed James' happy trail down his body, until it disappeared into James' incredibly tight jeans.

The jeans Kendall needed so desperately to be thrown with the rest of their shit.

Kendall stepped forward and brought James into another long, passionate, slowly growing hungry kiss. He snaked his hands down over James' chest, feeling everything his needy hands could until he reached the button of the brunette's jeans.

Kendall broke the kiss, still holding onto the button as he looked James in the eye. "Can I Jamie?" Kendall whispered hot against James' kiss stained lips. James smirked before nodding his head "Only for you Kendork" he replied, kissing Kendall softly until it grew into something a lot more exciting.

Kendall then unbuttoned and unzipped James jeans until James grabbed his wrists to stop him. Kendall looked up, alarmed that maybe he went against James' wishes in some way. But James didn't show any signs that he was mad. "Not here" he whispered, dropping one of Kendall's wrists. He gave him a smirk and ran up to their room, Kendall's wrist still in his hand.

Once they got up there, Kendall slammed James against the door and started kissing him fiercely as he locked the door. They didn't need Kendall's mom or Katie walking in and being scarred for life. Kendall resumed trying to pull James' skin tight jeans down his slender legs until they were finally off!

James now stood before Kendall in just his boxers, and it was doing things to the blonde's mind. Kendall stared at the enormous bulge in James' boxers and smirked. He was happy that he did that to James, _his _James.

"Kendall, please ~" James' moaned as he began to shake a bit. He wanted desperately to be touched by the gorgeous blonde everywhere. Kendall responded by palming James slowly, trying to be the biggest tease he could be at this time. It took all his might to not just fuck James senseless right there. I mean, he was moaning Kendall's name. Who wouldn't get all hot and bothered if James Diamond was moaning there name? Crazy people, that's who.

"Ahhhh, Kendall. Please, mooorreee" James gasped, grinding his hips into Kendall's hand, trying to get more friction. Kendall smiled, kissing the boy of his dreams softly while James panted. He took James' hand and led him to the bed, slowly laying him down. Kendall watched as James was lying on the bed, basically twitching; waiting for Kendall to touch him.

Kendall took a deep breath before lying between James' spread legs. Kendall took the elastic of the black boxers the brunette was wearing and slowly tugged them down. He went, inch by inch and James felt like he was about to explode if Kendall didn't start touching him right this second.

As if Kendall read his mind, he ripped the boxers down and threw them. Then he stopped breathing for just a moment. He stared at James' penis that was standing as erect as possible, pre cum starting to leak out. James gasped as the air touched his throbbing member, making him gently start to buck his hips, a bit of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Kendall watched James buck the air until the sweet voiced brunette begged "Kendall, please. Touch me, lick me, do _something. _Ahhhh YESS!~" James screamed as Kendall started sucking the pre cum off of James' tip. He swirled his tongue at the tip, sticking it in the slit every now and then. James was a quivering mess as Kendall began to bob his head up and down between James legs.

The brunette couldn't take anymore of this and released himself into Kendall's mouth without any warning; long and hard. "Ahhh, Kendall." James panted as he bucked his hips into Kendall's mouth, getting through his orgasm. Kendall continued to suck James off until the brunette was recovered and panting loudly.

"Come here Kendall" James said as his chest was starting to rise and fall at a normal enough pace for him. Kendall smiled and crawled over to James, happy to make him happy. Kendall plopped next to James and the brunette wrapped his arms lovingly around him. The blonde snuggled his head onto James' chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat. Kendall almost forgot who Jo was at that point. All he cared about was the gorgeous brunette in his arms.

"I love you Kendall" James whispered into Kendall's hair, kissing the top of it while rubbing his hand up and down Kendall's arm. "Just took me a while to do anything about it" he continued, embracing Kendall closer to him. Kendall felt his heart to back flips as he heard those beautiful words come from James' mouth.

"I love you too James, I'm so happy I finally realized it" Kendall said, reaching up to kiss the tip of James' nose. James smirked, kissing Kendall's lips softly and affectionately. James fell asleep and Kendall was about to, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He almost had sex with James Diamond.

The thought was crazy in itself but it made Kendall hungry for the stunning brunette lying next to him. He wanted James to sleep more than anything right now, so he made this feeling go away till next time as he fell asleep.

Yes, there will be a next time.

**So, tell me what you think of this. The whole time I was writing the smut, I was listening to the song First Dance by Never Shout Never. Lol it has smut writing powers because this one came to be so much easier then the last! **

**And I was going to add another sex scene, but idk, I just didn't. I might rewrite this chapter and add it twice with an actually sex scene, tell me if you want to see that or not. Okay, I think I'm done rambling now. (:**

**Ugh, I really like this story, I don't know why. :]**

**Tell me what you think in a review pretty please! I'll love you forever! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, please be patient. :D**

**Sarah. **


	9. Hope

**H = Hope**

**Summary: James shows up at Kendall's door one night in the pouring rain. What does he have to say? ; Rated T for cursing, abuse, and the ever present fluff.**

**Disclaimer: ! d0nt 0wn d!s $htuff $0w!3. **

*******Kendall Knight's POV*******

"Kendall sweetie, I'm taking Katie to her sleep over now. And don't forget, I'm going to that party at Mrs. Owens' house. I probably won't be back until really late" Mom said as she began walking back and forth in the living room, putting on one earring while trying to put her heel on.

"Okay mom, I'll probably just stay home and watch TV or something" I said, putting a stack of movies on the floor next to a chair. Tonight Logan and Carlos are coming over to watch movies and sleep over but James couldn't come because he had somewhere to go with his parents.

I looked out the window and noticed that it started to drizzle. The weather man said that there was suppose to be severe thunderstorms tonight and there may be a power outage in the area. Very fun right?

"Okay Kendall we're leaving now" Mom said as Katie came down the stairs with a back pack and a pillow. I smiled at her and mussed her hair which she retorted by sticking out her tongue at me. I just chuckled, crouched down to her level and hugged her. "Have a good time Katie" I said before letting go and standing back up. "You to big brother" She said before walking out to the car with our mom.

I waved at them from the door as they pulled out of the driveway and out to the street. I smiled as they drove off, closing the door to sit on the couch in front of the television. I looked at my watch and it read 8:45 PM. Logan and Carlos should be hear in like 15 minutes so I went to go put some pop corn in the microwave. I had a pretty bad feeling about this storm but I shrugged it off as a loud clap of thunder hit, shaking the house.

I've always hated thunder storms, but I learned to get over that fear when I was comforting Katie from them. She would always tremble during these types of storms so I pretended to get over it so she can. She hasn't been afraid ever since. Still, these storms kind of freak me out a little.

All of a sudden, my phone rang loudly cutting through the silence like a blade. It made my jump as I ran towards the living room to stop the loud sound. It was Carlos. "Hey man, what time are you guys going to be here?" I asked, beginning to pace the living room. At least I won't be alone during this storm.

"Yeah about that, I can't come tonight. My mom wants me to stay home during this weather. Sorry man" Carlos said, sounding genuinely sad that he couldn't come over. It's hard to be mad at Carlos. "Hey, it's okay man. I'll see you tomorrow?" I said, running a hand through my hair as I sat down shaking my leg. I really really hate thunder storms.

"Of course man; and don't worry about that storm, you'll be fine" Carlos said sweetly. Yeah, my friends know that I'm afraid of thunder and they don't make fun of me for it. I couldn't ask for better people to surround myself with. "Thanks bro, see you soon" I said, smiling slightly before hanging up.

I decided to call Logan to see if he was still going to make it, which was pretty unlikely. Carlos and Logan do everything together like me and James do everything. If Carlos isn't coming, I know that Logan isn't coming.

"Hello?" I heard Logan on the other end of the phone sounding extremely sickly. "Hey Logan! You still coming over?" I said in the most cheerful voice, just to piss him off. "Ugh, no sorry Kendall I can't. My mom's friend came over and made a pie with cinnamon. You know how I'm allergic to that" He said, taking deep breathes between a couple of words like it was hard to breath.

"Don't worry about it Logie, fell better okay?" I said, trying to sound sympathetic. I know what that cinnamon can do to him, he almost died at my house last time he had it. Another loud clap of thunder made the lights flicker as my grip tightened around my phone, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Kendall, the storm won't hurt you. Calm down and try to forget about it; watch a movie or something" Logan said as if he read my mind. Like I said, I have amazing friends. "Okay, see you. Get better" I clicked my phone shut before picking up the movie pile and searching through it for something good. They were all my favorite scary movies like Orphan, Nightmare on Elm Street, Jason, Halloween and stuff like that.

Also the last things I wanted to watch at this time.

Sighing loudly I got up to put in Nightmare on Elm Street because well, I have to get over this fear and scary movies will occupy my mind for a while. It was actually starting to work because I was more afraid of the movie then of the storm outside. After the movie ended, I put in Jason and watched that for about 2 hours.

After 4 hours of scary movies and right in the middle of Orphan, I looked out the window to see that the rain has been battling against my window and I hadn't even noticed. Now that I did notice it, I was scared for 2 reasons; the storm and the movies.

_Knock Knock. _My head shot up so fast at the sudden noise. I think someone is at the door.. At this time? I must be just nervous about all these movies.. Yeah, that's it. That _must_ be it.

_Knock Knock Knock _the door sounded again and I knew it wasn't my imagination. All of a sudden a bright flash of lightning lit up the whole house as the rain became heavier and the TV flickered. I felt myself beginning to tremble as I thought of the chances that Jason was at my door.

I got up from my chair, grabbing the bat that I conveniently placed next to me when I started Orphan, and walked slowly to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_ the door moved with the strength of the person knocking. They seemed impatient. I was honestly freaking out as my hand grabbed the door knob and gently twisted it. I swallowed hard before the TV flickered off and the power went out in my house. "Shit" I mumbled as I returned my attention to the door once more. Now I had no doubt in my mind that a serial killer was behind the door, but I couldn't stop myself.

I shut my eyes and yanked the door open to see a masculine form standing there in the pitch black. "AHHH!" I screamed as I dropped the bat and stood there frozen. The figure ran towards me and put their hands on my shoulders, making me step back, scared for my life.

"Kendall, it's me James! Calm the Hell down!" James said as he closed the door behind him. Another flash of lighting brightened the world for a second for me to see it actually was James and not a killer. I released the breath that I didn't know that I was holding as I ran my hands down my face.

"James you scared the living shit out of me!" I said, slapping his arm hard. He shrieked in pain and I realized something was wrong. James never showed weakness in front of me and I never understood why, but he just openly shrieked. I raised an eye brow at James' sudden weakness but I don't think he could see me.

I merely shrugged it off and grabbed his hand, my body still trembling. I wanted to be comforted and James was there, that's the only reason I grabbed his hand. Yeah, the only reason..

I tugged him toward the kitchen with me to find the flash lights that my mom kept in a drawer around here some place. I noticed that James was walking slowly and seemed to be limping. I turned around to face him, putting my hands on his shoulders. We were standing in the kitchen but I didn't want him to walk anymore.

"You stay right here, okay James? I'll go get the flash lights. They're around here somewhere" I said as I started to walk away, rummaging in cabinets and drawers until I found 2 small flash lights and a spare change of batteries. I walked back to James and we both sat at the kitchen table as I handed him a flash light.

He turned it on and flashed it directly at my face, making me cringe at the sudden light. "Dude, put that down" I said and he lowered it and put it on the table face up, making a circular light pattern on the ceiling. I did the same thing with my flash light and it illuminated the area a bit.

I gasped at James' appearance that I hadn't noticed before. The brunette was staring back at me as I grazed over his face; his bottom lip was split and bleeding, he had a bruise on his eye that I knew would be black by morning, and there was a slight reddening on his neck like he had been choked.

The way he was staring back at me made my heart clench in pain. His eyes were so broken and red that I knew he had been crying before. I can only imagine what kind of bruises or cuts must be under his clothes spread all over his gorgeous rock hard abs and toned legs- wait; what?

My gaze dropped to the table as analyzed this ground breaking discovery I made. When did I start thinking about James, my best friend, like that? I mean sure, he's a stunning guy that makes all the girls hearts flutter when he's around but.. ugh this is confusing. My stomach began to fill with butterflies and I was looking everywhere but at him. I guess he noticed that because he took my hand from across the table, letting me know he was there for me. I looked up at him and smiled before remembering that he was hurt.

"James, what happened to you?" I said with as much serenity as I could manage. I met his gaze when I said this and his dropped to the table. "Uhm.." he said, beginning to play with the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Come on James, you know you could tell me anything right? We're best friends and we always will be" I said, squeezing his hand urging him to go on. He met my gaze again as a single tear fell from his beautiful hazel eye. "It was.. it was my dad he.. came home really drunk.. he started fighting with my mom and I tried defending her.. He got up in my face and started wailing on me, calling me a gay faggot"

"Wait, you came out to your parents?" I asked in amazement. He said he wouldn't do it until he was old enough to move out. He always said that his parents wouldn't accept him and I now see that's true.

Oh yeah; James is gay. Didn't I mention that?

James wiped another tear that escaped his eye but let the rest fall freely. I just couldn't take the fact that James was hurting this much so I got up and went to James side slowly lifting the boy up. James stood up and latched on to me, crying hard into the crook of my neck.

I just pulled James closer to me, gladly, rubbing his back affectionately to try to sooth the brunettes' soul. One of my hands snaked around his waist as I pulled him closer, trying to continue comforting him. He sniffled quietly as his sobs began to lessen and we were just standing there holding each other.

James all of a sudden pulled away, grabbing my neck and kissing me softly on the lips.

I immediately kissed him back, snaking my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as much as I could. I never realized kissing another guy could feel this, I don't know- amazing. James licked my bottom lip as I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to snake in.

We were panting heavily against each other's lips but we couldn't break away, not yet. I knew that he wanted something more than this; I saw it in his eyes before he kissed me. He wants this to be a real relationship and I know that I want that too.

I pulled away from him, my lungs sighing breath after breath of relief as I let myself breathe. James seemed to be doing the same thing as he breathed harshly against each other.

I opened my eyes to see James still breathing heavily with his eyes closed. His hair was partially in front of his eyes and sweat covered his forehead. He was absolutely without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I opened his eyes and caught me staring at him and smiled softly.

"Kendall, I think I love you" James said giving me another peck on the lips before smiling at me in the darkness. My heart did 3 back flips hearing him say those loving things to me. I smiled back at him and kissed him hard on the mouth for a second.

"I know I love you James. I really don't understand why this didn't happen earlier" I finished with a slight chuckle. James laughed his gorgeous laugh before I took his hand and led him up to my bedroom.

Best. Sleepover. Ever.

**Hmm, so I started this at about 1 am this morning at finish at around, 3 ish? This is the product of me not sleeping or doing anything productive really. **

**Have an awesome memorial day everyone! Please don't forget to review. **

**Sarah.**


	10. Insanity

**I = Insanity**

**Summary: James and Kendall go camping and a couple of things happen along the way. Enough said. Rated M. **

**I don't really know if this plot has been used before; I've never seen it, so I guess this is original? AWESOME! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

*******Kendall Knight's POV*******

"Come on James; I'm not waiting for you forever!" I screamed up the stairs to get the brunettes attention. James always does this; he goes in the bathroom to work on his hair for about 2 hours whenever we have to go anywhere and it's really annoying!

Me, I just comb my hair and shake it a little so it looks right. The whole process takes about 5 minutes. But James has to comb his hair, then brush his hair, then put some Cuda stuff in it, then sculpt it, and uggghh it takes forever!

James finally came out of the room and came down the stairs, his hair looking its usual perfect self. "Kendall I wasn't done yet!" He said, pouting his dramatic pout while he came down the stairs. He was smoothing his already perfect hair as he approached me, picking up a bag he had left on the floor.

"Your hair looks fine. Can we go already?" I said as I picked up my bags and faced him fully once more. James' eyes flashed with emotions that I couldn't quite put, but then they were gone. "Yeah, sure; let's do this" He said walking past me and outside to the car. I just rolled my eyes and went back to the steps.

"Carlos! Logan! Me and James are leaving, okay? Don't set the place on fire!" I screamed and Logan poked his head out and smiled. "Okay, no promises. Bye Kendall, have fun!" He said and then he was back in his room again with Carlos. I smirked at the thought that they were probably having a make out session up there that they don't think me and James know about. It was actually adorable.

I walked outside and saw James loading the trunk with his bags and the bags I had placed outside while I was waiting for him. "Need any help, macho man?" I asked with a smirk as I placed my bag in the car. He stopped what he was doing, looked at me, and walked to the passenger's seat, getting it. I raised an eye brow at this action but shrugged it off as him just mad that he didn't get to finish his hair.

I finished loading the car and walked over to the drivers sat, getting in. I started the car eagerly and looked over at him with a big goofy grin. "You ready? This is gonna be so much fun" I said and he just glanced at me and then looked ahead again. "Whatever" he said, starting out the window.

I sighed and turned off the car, shifting a little to face him better. He looked over at me and I saw another stir of emotions that I couldn't place just yet. "Why are you so upset? What did I do? If you _have_ to, you can go finish your hair" I said, making a gesture toward his still perfect hair.

He looked at me in confusion before turning so he was facing me as well. "Kendall, I don't need to go fix my hair. I know it looks Godly. I'm not mad at you either; I'm just not looking forward to a 1 hour drive to some national park. You know how I get when I'm bored" He finished with a slight smile but his eyes deceived him again. They were still filled with nerves, worry, and something else. I have to figure out that other emotion. I will if it kills me.

"Okay buddy. Don't worry; I'll try to entertain you as much as I can while driving" I said with a sideways smirk in his direction as I started the car again. "Whatever green eyes; let's just go" He said as I pulled out of the drive way. I looked over at him and he smirked as he began playing with the dial of the radio. He found a station that was actually playing music and not commercials and my favorite song was on; Jamie all Over by Mayday Parade.

"We made love by the ocean as the waves crashed around you. Sun sets never were so bright, and the skies never so blue. You opened up into my arms and we laughed as I held you. I'll never go back to Georgia; not at least 'till I have you" I was singing to James as we sat in traffic on the parkway. I closed my eyes during the beginning but when I opened them to sing to him, he was staring at me with a wanting expression. I kept singing anyway because come on, this is my song!

After the song finished, traffic let up a little and we were actually moving. I still felt James' eyes on me as he turned off the radio and started looking through the music on his phone. He finally looked down at his phone as he searched for something to put on. I focused on the road as James put on I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low; it was our best friend theme song!

"I feel like dancin' tonight. I came to party like it's my civil right. It doesn't matter where; I don't care if people stare. 'Cause I feel like dancin' tonight" We both sang as loud as we could as I turned onto the right exit to get to the park. Wow, a 1 hour drive turned into about a half hour long one. Thank God there wasn't a lot of traffic.

When James saw the park, he had a huge grin on his face and looked over at me. "Finally; it's good to be home!" He said as he jumped out of the car, not waiting for it to fully stop. I just smirked at his reaction, turned off the car, and sat there for a second, admiring the beauty of the national park; which was quickly interrupted when another beauty came over to my window and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you coming or not? I hope you are because I am _not_ carrying all the stuff by myself" James said before running to the back of the car to open the trunk. I just chuckled to myself before actually allowing myself to notice how beautiful James looked today.

The way his hair just sits beautifully on his shoulders or the way his over grown bangs hang slightly in front of his deep hazel eyes makes me melt slightly. The way the muscles in his arms flex when he takes the bags out of the trunk or when he catches me staring at him and he smirks slightly, running his hand slowly threw his gorgeous hair makes my pants tight. I want him. I want him so bad.

I eventually got out of the car to help him with the bags that he was having no trouble with. When I reached him, he smirked and threw a bag at me, which I of course caught. "Come on Kenny, I want to set up camp before the sun goes down and the wolves come out" He said genuinely serious; there were deer and antelope in this park but no wolves. Maybe I could pretend there are and comfort him later…

"Earth to Kendall" He said, his face (and lips) mere inches from mine. He looked me in the eyes with confusion before looking down at my lips briefly. I felt a blush come to my cheeks (stupid body!) as he batted his eyelashes at me. He smirked and stepped back, walking into the woods with his bags. "Follow me or not, your choice" he said as he continued walking. I just closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and picked up my bag, running after him.

We walked around the woods aimlessly looking for a place to put our tent as we chattered about nothing. It was dark and my phone said that it was about 11 o'clock at night so we needed to find camp fast or we could be eaten by the 'wolves'. We had stopped along a stream which is where James said was the perfect spot for a tent. I didn't argue with him.

The tent took us a couple of minutes considering we were both Boy Scouts when we were younger. You know, those little kids that wear the weird uniforms and the sashes with the pins? Yeah, that was us. Once it was up, we went inside to put down blankets and pillows for us to sleep in. The tent was pretty big but James and I still had to sleep really close to each other to fit inside. Score!

We both went back outside the tent to change into our PJs but James deemed it to hot for a shirt, so he slept in a pair of sweat pants only which drove me absolutely mad. I put on a pair of normal pajama pants and a flannel top as I stared at James getting changed in front of me. It took all I had not to drool or go up to him and touch him, feel him, _kiss_ him.

We went back inside and James yawned rather obnoxiously. "I'm really tired from the drive; I'll just go to bed now. Feel free to stay up if you want" He said before lying down on the left side of the tent. He looked so beautiful in the darkness just lying there staring up at me. "Yeah, I think I'll go to bed to" I said, lying next to him slowly as to try not to touch him to much. I turned so I was facing the tent at the moment while I waited for James to fall asleep.

"Good night buddy" he whispered sleepily against my ear. Yeah, that's how close we actually were. It was driving me insane. "Yeah, good night Jamie" I whispered his favorite nick name before I knew he had fallen asleep. His breathing steadied and he snored slightly as I turned to face him. He was still asleep but I almost gasped when I noticed how close we actually were.

His back was up against the side of the tent as was my back. We had nowhere to move but closer to each other which believe me, it would bother me. I watched him sleep, finding peace in seeing his chest rise up and down calmly. He looked so beautiful I just wanted to kiss him. How bad would that be? Just one kiss..

"Mmm" James said, still asleep. It sounded like he was moaning or something, but that was probably wrong. I'm just being a horny little fuck and I need to calm down a bit. I faced the tent again and closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but James started talking again. "Mmm Kendall. Right there" He said as his right arm slinked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I knew he was still asleep because his breathing was still pretty moderate.

Holy fuck, is James having a wet dream about me? Is he really holding me right now? Am I dreaming? I don't think I am I'm pretty sure this is real. James brought his hips right to the back of my ass and I felt his erection brush against me ever so slightly. Today wasn't the best day for him to sleep with no boxers..

"Fuck me Kendall, harder" He whispered in my ear while he bucked his hips against my ass basically fucking me with clothes on. I tried to keep as quiet as I could but it was really hard. I mean come on, James Diamond is rubbing his dick against me and I'm supposed to stay quiet? That's really fucking hard. Almost as hard as I'm getting.

He just kept moaning louder and louder as his thrusts got faster and faster against me. I was about to cum in my pants at the friction between me and James but I wanted more, so much more. "Kendall I'm gonna come~" James whispered as his bucking became more frantic and he shouted out loudly. I knew he had came and the thought made me come hard in my pants, shrieking out loud. Something I think I'll regret forever.

I knew I had woken up James when he gasped and moved as far away from me as he could get. Then he jumped out of the tent faster than lightning and I knew we would never be the same. I looked down at my pants and saw a wet spot from when I came but I didn't care. I needed to talk to James. "James wait!" I screamed as I jumped out of the tent and chased after him. Damn, he was fast.

I could tell he was running as hard as his long legs would take him but that didn't stop me from running faster. I got right behind him and grabbed his shoulder, pulling us both to a halt. He fell to the ground and tried running away so I sat right on top of his hips where I felt a cold wet spot that sent shivers down my spine.

"Get off me Kendall" James yelled as he tried grappling with me to get out. It was hard but I eventually had him pinned down by his wrists as I stared him dead in the face, panting against his lips. "Why the Hell did you run away James?" I screamed before I noticed he had started to cry. My expression softened when he started crying and I cupped his face, smoothing the tears away from his gorgeous eyes.

"James" I whispered softly still whipping his tears "talk to me."

"I'm soo sorry Kendall I really am! I didn't mean for that to happen you were just so close to me and I was dreaming and I'm just so sorry! Please please forgive me Kenny I swear I'll change. I won't love you anymore just please don't leave me!" James screamed out between gasps. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. James Diamond, my best friend, was confessing his love for me and this was reality? No way.

I did the best thing I could do at the moment and just leaned down and captured his lips in mine. We both gasped slightly at the contact as I felt fireworks shooting inside me. I moved my lips across his as he slowly started kissing me back, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.

This is what love feels like, I could tell. The way our lips moved together and the way our heart beats synchronized proved it to me. I broke the kiss to look him in the eyes.

"I love you James Diamond and what you did in there turned me on so badly. I'm really happy that you had that dream about me" I said with a smirk before James started palming me threw my sweat pants, making my dick hard instantly. "Maybe I can help you with your little problem" he whispered huskily into my ear before kissing down my throat.

"Oh James please" I said almost yelling at the top of my lungs. I saw him smirk at me before flipping our position over so he was now on top. He pulled down my pants and looked at me before pulling down my boxers. "Just do it already James, I'm dying!" I whispered as I started humping the air in search for friction. He laughed before pulling down my boxers as my cock sprang free.

Oh god is this really happening? Is James really going to touch me in ways I thought I could only dream about? Before I had the chance to question the scenario more I felt something hot and wet sucking on my dick and I knew it was James, duh.

"Mmmmm James harder faster" I moaned as I started fucking his mouth. He retorted by swallowing me whole as he moaned deep in his throat sending the vibrations directly to my dick. This is insanity. Pure heartfelt insanity. How did this happen? So many questions I need to ask myself but not now, I'm clearly too busy now.

I reached down and started tugging on James' hair trying to get deeper in his throat which was impossible. "James I'm gonna cum" I whispered before shooting my hot seed long and hard down his throat which he gladly swallowed all of. He came off of me with an audible pop before licking the rest of my cum off of his lips as he crawled over to me. I kissed his lips harshly as he snuggled up into my side.

"Wow, that was amazing" I whispered as I played with his hair, kissing the top of his head affectionately. "Thank you Jamie for loving someone like me" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my body again, kissing my chest. "Not a problem at all" he whispered as we fell asleep in the middle of the woods, me half naked and James on top of me.

I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Holy shit, this is the longest one shot so far! I wrote this in the middle of the night when I should have been studying but this popped in my head instead. Please review telling me what you think and ill try updating as fast as I can. **

**Please review!**

**Sarah. **


	11. James

**J = James**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything else I may mention; just the plot. **

*******Third Person POV*******

The setting was The Wave club in down town Los Angeles. The boys of Big Time Rush decided that they were getting a little to much crap from Gustavo, there manager, so they went out to one of the hottest clubs in LA to relax a bit and get drunk. Kendall doesn't really enjoy drinking that much so he decides to be the designated driver for his friends that are extremely wasted.

They've only been here an hour and already about ten girls came up to Kendall and grinded up against him, asking if he wanted to get 'freaky' as they called it. He didn't even know what that meant but the girls were obviously drunk so he declined there offer, not wanting to get some strand of STD. _Whores_ Kendall thought in his head as they strutted to the next guy that could feed their sex craving.

He started walking around, scanning the crowd, trying to find his friends when he saw Carlos and Logan, as drunk as can be and making out feverishly whilst sitting at the bar. Carlos was running his hands up and down Logan's torso and Logan was latched on to Carlos' hair with no intentions of ever letting go.

Kendall couldn't believe his eyes as his two best friends were basically consuming each other's faces. His face slowly softened and then he smiled all the way to his kind green eyes. _This should have happened to them ages ago_ he thought as he went to seek out James to tell him what he witnessed, the smile never leaving his lips.

As the blonde attempted to maneuver his way through the dancing and sweaty bodies, he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at something gorgeous, and something disturbing. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes focused on a dancing James and a brute man of about 30 standing behind the gorgeous brunette. James was grinding his ass into the man's pelvic area, which was obviously arousing him greatly. _That guy is definitely a pedophile that drugged James!_ Kendall thought as he became alarmed.

But before he could react, he noticed a few key things. For starters, the man raping James with clothes on reminds Kendall of himself. He has the same blonde hair and green eyes but that's where the similarities ended. The mystery man had 2 chins and was rather large everywhere and Kendall knew that he himself had one chin and was pretty slender.

Second, Kendall's green eyes watched every visible surface of James and noticed something pretty important; the brunette was moaning his name while grinding with the brute looking man. "Oh Kendall, right there~" James said while touching himself through his skinny jeans. Was it bad to say that this was arousing Kendall? Because Kendall could physically feel his pants growing tighter as James grinds the man he thinks is the _true_ blonde boy.

Kendall thought it best to stop this situation since he genuinely thought the man had drugged James and was forcing him to do these things. The blonde boy runs up to the horny boy, determined to get him away from the brute. "James" Kendall says, stopping the brunette's hip movements. The blonde put both of his hands on each of James' cheeks, looking into the gorgeous hazel eyes. "Did he hurt you James?" Kendall whispers and James turns around the look at the man who was pretty upset Kendall interrupted them.

James looked down at the floor, mouth agape as if wanting to say something but stopping himself. Kendall took this as a yes, but James was just embarrassed, drunk and confused at how Kendall was in front of him when he thought he was behind him. Kendall slowly turns his head toward the big brute and breathes in angrily before connecting his fist to the man's jaw, effectively making the man fall to the floor, unaware of the power Kendall actually possessed. Kendall knew for sure he had broken the man's jaw and he was happy as Hell that he did.

Because the man fell to the floor, James also fell but not before Kendall could catch him in his arms, stopping him from fully falling to the floor. James flailed for a minute, to drunk to know what's going on before realizing he was in Kendall's arms and just staring at the blonde. Kendall looked into the confused, horny, and loving hazel eyes before sighing and picking James up fully so both boys were standing. "Come on" Kendall started "Let's go home. You're way to drunk to stay here."

James smiled and nodded before skipping to the exit as if nothing happened. _James is definitely a happy drunk _Kendall thought to himself as he followed the brunette out the door of the club. _Carlos and Logan have enough sense to take a cab, I can take the car. James really fucking needs to get home _Kendall thought again, grabbing James' forearm, preventing him from running into traffic which apparently he wanted to do. "Kendall let's go do something! Come on, I'm so hyper and I want to dooooooo something." James said while grabbing Kendall's hands and swinging them back and forth as he talked.

Kendall wanted to make the drunken brunette happy but he knew that if he did take James out in public, he would start a fight or get us kicked out of some place. It was decided, Kendall was taking James home. "No James, we have to go home. Don't worry; I'll try to keep you entertained." Kendall explained while James still swung there joined hands. James giggled and winked at Kendall suggestively before coming closer to whisper in the blondes ear

"By entertain, I hope you mean you and I can finally fuck and I can finally feel your hard cock inside me."

The blonde's green eyes went wide and dark as the brunette kissed the outer shell of his ear while caressing the back of the blonde's neck. He then backed away coolly and tripped to the floor, laughing hysterically. Kendall shook his head and helped James back up again, taking his hand so they can get to the car in one piece.

Once they were in the car (Kendall in the driver's seat _obviously_) the blonde started the short ride back to their house. Kendall tried to concentrate on the road but his mind kept going back to what James said.

The words and the touch kept repeating themselves in the blondes head like his mind was a broken record. He took his eyes off the road to look at James for a second, who was staring out the window at anyone who passed by while patting his hands against his knees like a hyper active child. James' hair was plastered to his face from all the sweat and it made him look absolutely without a doubt gorgeous.

And only a bit insane.

We finally get home I have to latch onto James' waist as I carry him to the door step. I release him for a moment so I can get the keys when he falls again, taking me down with him. "Ahh!" I screamed as I fell on top of the brunette's body, straddling him while my head fell into the crook of his neck.

I lifted my head slowly from James' shoulder to check if James was okay, since I was basically crushing his body with mine. When I make eye contact with James, his eyes were glistening with the light from the house that some idiot kept on. The pretty boy bit his lip for a moment and just stared into Kendall's green eyes.

"J-James, come on, let's get up." I said as I tried to move off of him but he was faster than me, even when drunk. He grabbed my wrists and kept me from getting up and I didn't want to anymore, which scared me.

James studied me for another second before leaning closer to me as I subconsciously leaned closer to him. Are lips were just about to brush until I saw a pair of head lights shining in my face. I immediately shot my hand up in front of my eyes as I tried to look at whose head lights were interrupting this amazing moment.

It was a taxi cab who door just slammed shut as a very drunk Carlos and Logan stumbled out of it and towards us. "Thanks broo!" Logan said as he waved the driver off before stumbling to the floor with Carlos at his side.

Kendall looked down at James who was still openly staring up back at him before smirking down and getting up to help his other friends up and into the house. He jogged over to where Carlos and Logan were and grabbed both of their shoulders to ease them off the floor.

"Wooow, Kenny you sooo… soo strong, Kenny. So strong" Carlos slurred his eyes half open as he leaned onto Logan's shoulder. "Yeah I know right Carlos? Kendall SOOOOO strong" Logan yelled into the night air as the blonde laughed and guided them into the house, not forgetting the brunette still sitting on the lawn. He would return to him in a moment.

After Kendall put Logan and Carlos to bed (together, because they insisted), he returned back to James who was sitting on the front porch playing with his shoe lace. He was still a bit drunk but James sobers up fast. Kendall learned that after their many trips to bars were the blonde just wasn't interested in drinking.

"Come on James, let's get you cleaned up." Kendall said as he put an arm under James' shoulder, effectively lifting him from the ground. James merely nodded and walked alongside the blonde into the nice warm house.

Kendall walked James up the steps, being as patient as his mind will allow every time James fell to the floor, whispering things like 'It's okay James' or 'We're almost there, you're doing great' into the brunettes ear who was loving that Kendall was the one to help him and not his two other friends.

Once they got into James' room, the brunette announced that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Kendall thought to himself that he better stay with James incase he felt sick in the middle of the night and choked on his own vomit or something. He wouldn't want James to pull a Jimi Hendrix, but the blonde was also being a bit paranoid.

Kendall would of course get up and check on his others friends in the house to make sure they were alright as well, but as of right now Kendall only had eyes for the sobering up James.

"I'll help you with your clothes, I-I mean if that's okay?" Kendall said, blushing furiously at what he suggested to James. James just smirked slyly and chuckled "You can undress me any day Kendall" he whispered while looking Kendall straight in the eyes with his darkening hazel ones.

"Um o-okay then" Kendall said, felling slightly aroused at James' comment. He gripped James' shirt from the hem at the bottom and slowly lifted it above the boys head and tossed it on the floor. Kendall swallowed loudly and stared at James' muscular chest as he eyes followed a trail down his body that eventually led to the sexy V leading into the brunette's pants.

Kendall put his hands on the button to James' skinny jeans and looked up into James' eyes, silently asking for permission. James sighed and nodded slowly and Kendall looked down and popped the button open before pulling down the zipper. He put his hands on James' sides and pulled down the skinny jeans as James swayed a bit from side to side.

Kendall finally got the tight pants down to the brunette's ankles as he put his head down and let out a shaky breathe. He rose to stand in front of James once more before walking to get the pretty boy some pajamas. He was walking past James until the brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his spot in front of the brunette.

"It's hot, I'll sleep in my boxers tonight" James said, still holding Kendall's wrist. James took a wobbly step towards the blonde and placed a gentle hand on his blushing cheek. James looked into the nervous green orbs in front of him as he leaned down to finish what they started before. Kendall could feel James' hot breathe tickling his lips at the closeness of him and it was driving him insane.

He leaned up and closed the gap between their lips as he moved slowly against the brunette God's lips above him. James kissed back immediately, moving the hand he had on Kendall's cheek to his neck to pull him closer. They both moaned into each other's mouths at the electric shock they felt as they're lips connected.

The kiss was absolutely perfect and long overdue, Kendall thought as he moved his lips effortlessly along James' eager ones. Kendall slowly pulled away, knowing that James' needed some sleep from his adventures today. James looked confused but Kendall led him to his bed and sat down next to him.

"If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me up, okay James? I'll be right in that bed right there. If you need anything, just call me." I whispered as I kissed his forehead gently before getting up to walk to my bed. "Wait-" James said in a bit of a rush as his eyes watched Kendall's every move to go back to his bed.

"There's something that I need before going to bed" he said and Kendall walked back to him, trying not to look to eager to stay up with the gorgeous boy a bit longer. "Anything James, what do you need?" Kendall said as he was standing over the boy in bed. James looked a bit shy as his cheeks picked up a nice pink shade. It was very rare that James was ever shy so Kendall knew this was something he really wanted. Whatever it was, Kendall would give it to him.

"Could you possibly s-sleep with me tonight? I-I mean, if you want to but it's okay if you don't." James started off strong but his voice cracked a few times as he finished in a whisper. Kendall's heart broke a bit, seeing the brunette so vulnerable as he nodded gently and the brunettes face lit up. Kendall smiled and began pulling off his clothes slowly, sensing James' arousal.

He flung his shirt somewhere and began work on his pants, getting them down his legs and kicking them off some place irrelevant. James' eyes ate up every part of the blonde's skin he could see and Kendall smiled and got into bed with the grateful brunette.

James immediately snuggled up into Kendall's chest as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's naked body. Kendall kissed his forehead once more as he wrapped his hands around James as well, feeling the boy shiver under his arms. "Kendall, you're so warm" James said as he snuggled closer to the blonde. Kendall tightened his hold on James and rubbed his hand up and down James' back.

"I've got you James, I've got you." Kendall whispered to James as he felt the brunettes breathing regulate until he fell asleep. Kendall smiled down at him before whispering an 'I love you' to James and finally welcoming sleep with open arms. It was the best sleep Kendall or James ever had.

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. I'm sooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that this is like a couple months late. I had completely forgotten about this story throughout the summer and just remembered it yesterday. This story is a bit rushed because I typed it all last night just so I can get something out. I'm so sorry about anyone who was waiting for this and I completely get if I lost people to this story, but I'm back and please come back? I'll be updating regularly again, I promise. **

**Until then, please review? I know I don't deserve it, but please?**

**Sarah. **


	12. Kinky

**K = Kinky**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own big time rush or anything else I may mention, just the plot.**

*******James Diamond POV*******

_I was pushed forcefully onto my bed by Kendall._

_He stood directly in front of it, gazing down at me with pure burning passion. I was frozen with fear and lust all at the same time. He's been my best friend all my life and it's no secret I've loved him since we met. _

_His angelic face is also the main character in most of my dreams._

_He licked his lips in anticipation while still looking down at me. He took off his black tank top, very slowly, revealing his perfectly sculpted body inch by inch. I shut my eyes, not liking the feeling that was going through me for this boy. _

_I always tried to shake my desire for him, knowing that someone as amazing as him would never look at me as something more than a friend. Now I'm not to sure._

_My eyes flashed open at the feel of his lips against mine, moving to the rhythm of my heart beat. I slowly began to kiss back as he winded his fingers through my hair, putting his hand on the small of my back._

_We turned over till we were both on our sides, him pulling me closer, and me just standing there like a love- struck idiot. I finally woke up a little and put my hands on his neck, pulling as well. _

_I licked his lower lip, begging for access to his wonderful mouth which he gave me. Our tongues did a dance between each other's lips, fighting for dominance. He eventually won, launching his tongue into my mouth while deepening the kiss. _

_He stopped kissing me to look me in the eye. His swollen lips and tousled hair looked absolutely breathe taking and I sighed. He smiled and put his lips against my ear. _

"_You're so beautiful." He whispered before kissing the outside of my ear and nibbling on my ear lobe. I let my eyes flutter closed once again as I emitted a soft moan from my lips. "Oh, Kendall." I hissed as he kissed my lips again, softer than before. _

_His body was now on top of mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck again and my leg around his. He ran his hand from my abdomen to my neck, licking at the abs that I work hard to maintain._

_I ran my other leg between his, making sure not to touch anything just yet. He felt my presence and pushed his hips down on my leg, which felt his increasingly hard member. All that was going on through my mind was the thought of being able to do this every day, no matter what the circumstances. _

_He put his head in the crook of my neck and moaned loudly, just from the slight contact. I can't wait to see how he'll react if we ever have sex. _

_The noises he emitted sent shivers down my spine, which I loved. _

_I ran my hand up his leg, painfully slow, and stopping on his left hip, just next to his member. He groaned and pulled my lips into a fiery kiss. It felt like an explosion of passion, lust, and relief for finally doing this. _

"_Tease" he whispered and I chuckled. He wants a tease? I'll give him a tease. _

_I started slowly grinding my hips against his, feeling his boner against mine and he sighed putting his hand on my hip and other hand around my neck. He lifted my head a little for better leverage as I took my other hand and started palming him through his pants. _

_He groaned loudly and I increased my speed, wanting to know that his release was my doing. Deciding I wanted to tease a little more, I removed my hand and stopped bucking my hips._

_He released my mouth and looked down at me, sad. "You're such a fucking tease" he whispered as I tried pulling his skinny jeans down to his ankles. _

_I looked down at his rock hard shaft and then back at him. His eyes were closed and there was a gloss from sweat on his forehead. Again, he looked absolutely breathe taking. _

_I took my hand and stuck it in his boxers, slowly going up and down as he gasped at the sudden friction. I went from the base up to the tip, which was oozing with pre cum. His breathes were coming in fast shutters as he whispered "I'm close" in my ear. "Go ahead" I whispered back as I started to palm myself through my pajama pants which put him on edge._

_I went faster and faster until I saw his abdomen clench and felt his sticky cum on my fingers. The sight of him coming undone sent me over the top as I came in my hand. He stopped gyrating against my hand and rolled over next to me. I closed my eyes, licking the cum off my fingers slowly. When I opened them, his gaze was locked on me intensely._

"_We definitely have to do that again. And next time, I pleasure you." He whispered again, coming closer to wrap his arms around me. We were both growing increasingly tired and began to nod off. "I can't wait" was the last thing I said before falling asleep._

"James, wake up!" I heard suddenly as I opened my eyes to see Kendall's head floating above mine, inches apart. My eyes went wide realizing what I was just dreaming of and I blushed. DAMN IT! Why couldn't it have been real?

"Oh hey." I said and he moved his head away smiling. I arose and looked at him nervously. What was he doing here? "Want to go do something? Anything you want" he said and I thought he must be really bored if he wants to do something _I _want. I decided on hockey.

"Hockey. I want to play hockey." I said, making myself get off my comfortable bed. I make to walk to the bathroom but he gets up and stands in front of me. "What the He-" I felt his lips against mine in an instant and kissed back immediately.

When we broke it off, we were panting and looking in each other's eyes. Damn I love those green eyes.

"You talk in your sleep. I heard you saying 'Oh Kendall' about 5 times. Oh, by the way; I love you too" he whispered in my ear before looking back at me and smirking. My face was really red and I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up" and he chuckled before grabbing my hand.

I got changed in the room with him and played a different kind of hockey. Tonsil hockey.

**Oh hi guys? What's up? To anyone who doesn't know what tonsil hockey is, it's just making out haha. Review?**

**Sarah.**


	13. Laughing

**L = Laughing**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else I may mention, just the plot. **

Kendall and James enjoy doing lots of things together. Some of those things include cuddling, playing hockey, kissing, and just being together in general but one of their favorite things to do together is most definitely laugh.

James just couldn't get enough of hearing Kendall's sweet, sweet laugh and watching his face break out into the biggest grin imaginable while he laughed. He thought it was the absolute most adorable things he's ever seen.

He also loves seeing Kendall's green eyes light up with joy every time he sees the blonde God at least chuckling. That little spark in his eyes makes James so happy that the laughter is contagious and has him doubling over holding his sides alongside Kendall.

The little dimple that always shows up on the blondes face when he smiles or laughs has James almost fangirling at how cute Kendall looks and how that dimple just makes his day, whenever it appears! Mind you, he said _almost_.

Because he doesn't have those moments of '_omg he's so hot omg marry me'_ like all the other fangirls whenever he sees the blonde, because that would be creepy and uncalled for.. Yeah, totally.

And don't get Kendall started on when James laughs because the boy could talk forever and a day if he really wanted to.

Whenever Kendall sees his brunette beauty laughing, it makes his heart clench with complete and udder affection. "_I mean, let's be honest," _Kendall thinks to himself,_ "Who could even look at James laughing and not manage to at least crack a smile back? It's nearly impossible to resist him."_

Every time James' face scrunches up into a laughing position, Kendall just wants to jump on top of him and kiss him everywhere! Not that he hasn't done that in the past, because there have been many occasions where he couldn't stand James' beautiful smile.

Here's an example;

"_So I say to the guy, I say," Logan begins to finish the story he was telling his fellow big time rush members and it was so freaking funny, all the guys were already on the floor, laughing insanely. Logan begins to hold his side just so he can continue._

"_Those aren't my pickles, I ordered the tuna!" as soon as Logan utters these words, the room grows to a loudness that they would surely get noise complaints for. _

_All the boys are having a full on riot of laughter all over 2J and while Kendall is doubling over to the floor, he looks at how James is laughing and couldn't help getting weak to the knees. When he falls over, he'll tell everyone it was from laughter but no, it was from James just fucking existing with a smile on his face. _

"Oh God I just wanna make out with that smile until I turn fucking blue"_ Kendall thought as he stared at James while he continued to laugh with his friends. "_Screw the other people, here I come James!" _was the last things the blonde thought before locking lips with his surprised boyfriend until they were both on the verge on unconsciousness. _

_It was one of the best kisses they've ever experienced_

Kendall smiles at the memory as he remembers more of James' features. The way his hazel eyes just glimmer with happiness and joy and a type of emotion that's like I'm-the-happiest-person-ever-atm makes Kendall melt just a bit inside.

No, he's lying. It makes his full composure melt and he always becomes a bit weak in the knees when he sees James even crack a smile.

Yep, those boys sure do love to laugh, but not as much as they love each other's laughs.

**Wow, this was insanely short. I feel like I could have done more, but my brain is foggy atm. *lesigh. I'm just happy with was another fluff. I really prefer fluff over smut right now but don't get me wrong, I still love me some smut haha. **

**Anyway, review? It would make my day if you did :,) **

**And if anyone is ready Things Have Changed For Me, I'm working on another chapter and it should be up the latest next week the earliest this weekend. **

**Sarah.**


	14. Marbles

**M = Marbles**

**A/N: I don't even know guys. I don't. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else I may mention, just the plot. **

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING YOUR MARBLES ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" A very annoyed Mrs. Knight screamed for her 6 year old son Kendall who was probably playing with something in his room.

The only reason she was particularly testy was because she had just gone shopping and had an enormous amount of bags in her hand when she slipped on the marbles and dropped everything to the floor. _"I hope Kendall and Katie will enjoy left over's" _she thought to herself as she picks up all the fallen food.

Kendall rushes out of his room with his best friend by his side, James Diamond, and they run over to help Kendall's mother with the groceries. "I'm sorry mommy, I forgot them again." Kendal says with a frown. He didn't want his mommy to fall, he really didn't. He just always forgets to clean up his marbles.

James was running around with Kendall, trying to pick up all the marbles and put them into their case one at a time but it was hard. The marbles were really small, even for James' nimble little boy fingers.

"Kendall, you know that I tell you all the time to clean up after yourself _especially _when marbles are involved." She said looking down at her adorable blonde haired green eyed son. She sighs and looks from James to her son. "But it's okay, I forgive you sweetheart." Mrs. Knight says with a little smile and bends down to hug her son.

Kendall holds on for a long time, feeling lucky to have such a nice and forgiving mommy. She releases him and gives him a stern look. "Now Kendall, go help James clean up _your _mess" she says while looking at James and smiling at the adorable little boy.

"Okay mommy, I'll go help now" Kendall said with a big grin as he raced over to his friend to help pick up the marbles. He started to help when he realized something that made him happy.

"Jamie, you don't have to help me pick up these marbles. I made the mess. You can go play with my toys, you're aloud" Kendall says with a small smile to his best friend. James weights his options in his head, thinking this is the biggest problem his 6 year old self has ever had to deal with other than deciding which ice cream flavor is his favorite.

James made his decision and smiles back at Kendall, hazel eyes joining with green. "It's okay Kendall, I want to help you clean up" he says and continues helping. Kendall thinks he is so lucky to have a mommy and a best friend who love him.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" Mrs. Knight says and put out a plate of chicken fingers and french fries as she goes to fetch Katie. The boys look at each other with excitement "FOOOOOD!" they yell in unison as they run to the table to devour as much as there little bodies can.

**Hey guys, this is the result of my writers block. Don't even ask because I don't know where this came from haha. Leave a review or a suggestion please? Thanks for your support throughout this story type thing, I love you guys [:**

**Sarah. **


End file.
